Deniying Destiny
by Sorceress Knight
Summary: Sweet fic. Mainly about Jupiter. R&R PRETTY PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter Title

Denying Destiny  
This basically my version of People Need People.  
"Hey Luna I got a letter from Lita!" Serena told Luna.  
"Well read it out to me Serena!"  
"OK! OK! Don't get your whiskers in a twist!"  
Dear Serena,  
I'm leaving the Sailor Scots for a while. I need some time to think. You obviously don't need me so I don't think that there will be any problem saving the world de to my absence. I'll be back to tell you weather I'll come back or not! Please leave me be! I need time to think! You guys can manage without me so I'll take as much time as I need! Here are the keys to y apartment. DON'T LOOSE THEM! Please take care of my apartment while I'm gone   
Love,  
Lita  
"Oh No Serena! This is not good you had better call a scout meeting!"  
"Got ya!"  
She picked up her communicator and called the other scouts.  
"Guys we have a problem it's about Lita! Meeting at my house right now!"  
About 10 minutes later all the scouts were gathered at Serena's house.  
"So what did you want to tell us Serena? You interrupted my meditation! Raye said annoyed.   
"For your information Raye it's important!" Serena yelled back.  
"There they go again!" Amara laughed   
"Quiet you two! This is important!!!! Luna yelled. "Read this!" she said as she pushed the letter towards them.  
Mina read it out loud.  
"Oh now this is not good!" Amy said worried.  
"This is not good at all! She cold get in a lot of trouble if we don't find her!" Trista stated.  
"Maybe her landlord knows where she went." Amara said thoughtfully. "I'll drive over there now and find out."  
"Not with out me!" Serene said stubbornly.  
"Ok! You can come!"  
"Come back as fast as you can!" Rini told Amara.  
"Ok little princess!" Amara teased.  
They left and found Lita's landlord.  
"So you want to know where she is? Well all I know is that she's at a training retreat. She can stay there as long as she wants and that they pay by the week."  
"Do you know where the retreat is?" Amara asked eagerly.  
"It's somewhere outside of town in the woods."  
"Well thank you!" said Serena shaking the landlord's hand. "We have to be going!"  
They left in a hurry and drove back to Serena's house.  
"So that's all she told you?" Michelle asked.  
"Yup!" Serena answered.  
"I know that retreat! Grandpa worked there as an optional trainer." Raye said.  
"If you can give me directions I'll drive us there!" Amara said as she grabbed her keys.  
They all hopped in her car and drove to the retreat (thanks to Raye's perfect directions). There they split up. The mysterious outers went one way, The princesses and Luna went another way, and the remaining inners went the another way.  
"Lita!" Amara called.  
"Lita" Trista called.  
"Lita" Michelle called.  
Then they saw Lita lying limp on the ground.  
"Lita!" Amara yelled. She ran and picked her up.  
"She's still alive." Michelle said as she felt Lita's pulse.  
"Take her over to that bench over there." Trista said pointing to a bench.  
Amara took her over to the bench and sat down. Lita open her eyes and looked around.  
"What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me! Just leave me alone!" Lita yelled as she tried to stand up. She fell backwards into Amara.  
"Your to weak to walk!" Michelle told her.  
"Stay here at least until we finish talking to you!" Trista said sternly.  
"Ok!" said Lita weakly.  
"Lita what happened?" asked Amara.  
"I was running and I tripped. Ok that's it!" Lita said.  
"Lita why are you leaving the Sailor Scouts?" Michelle asked.  
"Everything!" and she began to cry.  
"It's ok. Go ahead and tell us we're your friends." Amara said as she held Lita close.  
"I'm just something in the way anymore. I can't defend my friends or me anymore! Before she died my mom was my only friend. Everyone else was scared of my because of my height. After my parents died I had no one to talk to so I started living up to my reputation. After that I didn't have anymore friends 'till I met Serena. I love my friends dearly but they can only make you so happy! I want someone to love. Sure I'm guy crazy but no guy would want me I'm to much like a guy myself! My friends are all I have and now I can't even protect them! Instead I have to rely on you like I'm a normal human!" with that she stood up and threw her wand and communicator and them.  
"Here take them! Tell Luna she made a mistake and so did Neo Queen Serenity! I'm not the scout of protection I'm the scout of uselessness! I'm getting out of your way so here!" she dashed of running. Amara and the others followed. Amara caught up to Lita and ran next to her.  
"Lita we need you we're a team!" Amara yelled.  
"No you don't!" Lita yelled back. Lita punched Amara in the stomach.  
"OW!" Amara fell to the ground.  
"Amara!" Michelle called. She raced over.   
"Are you ok?" Trista asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"She's denying destiny this is not good!" Michelle said thoughtfully.  
"I know! But time will tell what her future is." Trista said.  
"We had better find the others." Amara said standing up and groaning in pain.  
Michelle helped Amara as they moved as fast as they could, looking for the others.   
"Hey guys!" Mina yelled as she saw Luna, Rini, and Serena walking over.  
"Have you guys seen Lita?" Serena asked.  
"Nope and I'm assuming you didn't either." Amy said.  
"Nope." Rini said as she pinched Serena.  
"Ouch you little BRAT!" Serena yelled as she attempted to pinch Rini back.  
"You two stop it!" Trista said. "We have a problem! Even bigger than we thought."  
"Oh Trista, guys I didn't hear you come up! Serena said. "Amara! What happened?"  
"That's our problem! This is compliments of Lita. She was lucky she caught me off guard! I might not of been able to control my reflexes and accidentally hurt her." Amara said.  
"Well she did a pretty good job on you!" Raye stated.  
"Oh I'll be ok. UHHHHN! Ok ya in a lot of pain right now!"  
"Well sit down on the bench over there an you can tell us all that happened." Mina said.  
She went and sat down on the bench and told them all about it. Meanwhile Lita kept running and she crashed into Nephlite.  
"Ow! That hurt! Watch where you're going!" Lita screamed.  
"Hey sorry Lita!" Nephlite apologized.   
"Oh Nephlite!" Lita collapsed into his arms and started to cry.  
"It's ok Lita." He said as he picked her up and stroked her hair.  
Nephlite had the softest touch and the most calming Lita had felt since her parents had died. Lita felt a sudden wave of sadness flow over her and she cried harder. Lita just kept crying but as she cried she thought: His arms feel so warm. Why do I feel like I belong here?  
Nephlite looked down on Lita realizing how much pain she had dealt with in her life and how much was coming out of her at the moment. Nephlite looked down on Lita and looked at her teared face. And as Nephlite looked down at her crying he thought: Why do hate to see her cry so much?   
And it hit them both at the same time. Nephlite wiped a tear off of Lita's face. He leaned down to kiss her then he hesitated. Lita put her arms around his neck pulled him down to her. Nephlite put his lips softly against hers and kissed her. Lita hesitated herself and then kissed him again. Lita felt more joy in this single moment then she had ever felt in her life. They stayed like that kissing and kissing. When Nephlite stopped Lita looked into is warm loving eyes and began to cry again. Nephlite just held her closer and closer. Then he lessened how tight he was holding her and Lita looked up at him. Nephlite took a gentle finger and wiped away the tears on her face. Then he set her down so she was standing and he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and they leaned closer and closer 'till there was almost no space between them. Nephlite leaned a little closer and whispered four words to Lita.  
"I'll always love you.  
Then he again he gently pressed his lips against hers and he kissed her so tenderly that Lita almost couldn't feel it. But she felt every word that was said that single kiss and it meant more to her then anything ever would. There in the middle of the path they kissed. When they stopped Lita put her head on Nephlite's shoulder and she pulled him closer so that there was no space between them. Then she stood there a while with Nephlite holding her tight rocking her slightly. His arms felt so warm and Lita never wanted to leave them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
Lita's jerk her head up.  
"What is it Lita?"  
"I have to go! Stay here I'll be right back!" She gave him a quick kiss and ran off. Nephlite followed and hid in the bushes. Lita came to find her friends trapped by a diamond pod.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
"Somebody help us please!" Serena yelled.  
"Guys! I can't help you I need my wand!"  
"Here!" Uranus said as she through it to her on the ground.  
"Thanks! JUPITER POWER!" She screamed. "What? It didn't work!"  
"You denied destiny now it won't work!" Neptune told her.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
"Guys!" Lita yelled as she looked up at the sky. "Please let me transform let me save my friends! Please!" A tear streamed quickly down Lita's face. "Please." She whispered. "JUPITER POWER!" She screamed with all her might. "It worked ok now time to beat this slimy thing! Prepare to die! No one messes with my friends. Jupiter Sparkling Wide-pressure!" She freed her friends and they fell to the ground. Immediately she went to check on them. "Serena, Rini, Amy, Raye, Mina, Trista, Michelle, Amara! NOOOOOOOOO!" Lita looked up at the pod with death in her eyes. "You killed my friends and taken away almost all who matter to me now you will pay! JUPITER SARKLING WIDE-PRESSURE!" Lita hit the pod with all her might and killed it. Then she fell down on her knees in exhaustion. She sat there in the middle of her friends and began to cry. She had not come in time and all but one of the few she cared about were now dead. Then Lita yanked of her pendant and held it in the air.  
"This pedant holds my life and power as scout. Use it well and goodbye my friends." With that she through the pendant into the air and it broke into 8 pieces. One piece went inside each scout's heart. As it broke Lita fell backwards dead. Nephlite leaped out of the bushes and caught Lita's lifeless body. He began to cry.  
"Lita!" He managed to choke out. "No!"  
Sailor Moon and the others seeing what had happened ran over.  
"LITA!" they all shouted as they knelt down around Nephlite. Nephlite leaned his head down, caressed her hair and gently kissed her. A white light surrounded them. Then it vanished. Nephlite's body went limp next to Lita's.   
"Lita! Nephlite!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
Suddenly Lita and Nephlite's bodies started to disappear. Sailor Moon tried to grab them but her hand went right through them as if they were air. As they disappeared Sailor Moon knelt down and cried.  
"Now there's no way I can save them." Sailor Moon cried.  
"Please don't cry over me!" Sailor Moon heard someone in a sweet voice say. She looked up to see Lita floating above her in a green gown wearing the crown with five points of gold, hair flowing at her shoulders. She knelt down facing Serena and wiped a tear off her face.  
"I say again please don't cry over me! I'm ok. Your love" She said looking at all the scouts. "Has created me rebirth. But I'm afraid not into a human body but into a body that can I forever carry out my mission, as the scout of protection. I'll always be with you because I'm your guardian angel." Then she threw her arms around Sailor Moon and hugged her. Lita looked up at the sky. "I have to leave but before I leave I have some advice for all of you. First of all Uranus, remember that the mission is not as important as the people you save in the mission. Neptune, I tell you the same but also that your music is beautiful. Always remember your dream and never let your music die. Pluto, remember that you are the scout who has lived beyond the ages help take care of small lady and don't break anymore Taboos! Chibimoon, take care of yourself and get home safely. Also be nicer to your mother in the present she loves you dearly. Mars, be nicer to Sailor Moon or you will regret it when she's gone. Mercury, use your knowledge well, but go have fun more often. You don't always have to be first in academics. Venus, you cheer up everyone around you don't let your smile turn to a frown. Last but certainly not least Sailor Moon, I have nothing to say to you except study hard!" Then Nephlite appeared and took Lita's hand and brought her up next to him. "I have to go now. I say again please don't cry over me. I'm happy. Oh I almost forgot no one will remember Nephlite or me. All memory of me has been erased except from you scouts, my queen, " She said curtsying to Serena. "My princess," She said curtsying to Rini. "And my king who has just arrived." She said pointing to some trees and curtsying. Darien came running over to Serena.  
"What happened?" He asked staring with his mouth open at Lita.  
"Here." She said throwing some silver green dust over him. "Now do you know?"  
"Yes. I now understand. Thank You for saving not only my future wife and daughter but the others also. Stand up for it is I who should bow to you to you." With that he bowed down to her and so did the others. Suddenly a huge smile came over Lita's face and she hugged Darien. "Thank You my king." Then she went to the rest of the scouts and hugged them and each began to cry. "Why are you crying? I told you I'm happy and I will see you again."  
"We are crying out of happiness and sadness." Pluto told her as Lita hugged her last.  
"I do have to be going now I can't stay here any longer. Here's something to remember me by." Then something appeared out of tin air and Lita handed it to Uranus. "For all of you."  
Uranus looked at it then opened it. It was filled with pictures of all of them. Uranus smiled. "Goodbye Lita we will miss you."  
"Goodbye." Lita said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Luna and Artemis will already know what happened." with that she and Nephlite then flew up arms around each other. As they were leaving Lita let one tear fall and it formed a crystal. The crystal floated into Serena's hand. "This is my Jupiter crystal." Lita began. "Keep it safe. I pray you never have to know it's importance. Farewell!" With that they disappeared.  
"Good bye Lita." Sailor Moon whispered.  
"Well it looks like she found the love she was looking for." Uranus said.  
"I guess so." Neptune replied.   
"I hope that she and Nephlite are happy." Pluto said.   
Then all the scouts slowly walked away from that place only visiting when they need to talk to Lita.   
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
The End  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon blah blah blah.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Denying Destiny  
This basically my version of People Need People.  
"Hey Luna I got a letter from Lita!" Serena told Luna.  
"Well read it out to me Serena!"  
"OK! OK! Don't get your whiskers in a twist!"  
Dear Serena,  
I'm leaving the Sailor Scots for a while. I need some time to think. You obviously don't need me so I don't think that there will be any problem saving the world de to my absence. I'll be back to tell you weather I'll come back or not! Please leave me be! I need time to think! You guys can manage without me so I'll take as much time as I need! Here are the keys to y apartment. DON'T LOOSE THEM! Please take care of my apartment while I'm gone   
Love,  
Lita  
"Oh No Serena! This is not good you had better call a scout meeting!"  
"Got ya!"  
She picked up her communicator and called the other scouts.  
"Guys we have a problem it's about Lita! Meeting at my house right now!"  
About 10 minutes later all the scouts were gathered at Serena's house.  
"So what did you want to tell us Serena? You interrupted my meditation! Raye said annoyed.   
"For your information Raye it's important!" Serena yelled back.  
"There they go again!" Amara laughed   
"Quiet you two! This is important!!!! Luna yelled. "Read this!" she said as she pushed the letter towards them.  
Mina read it out loud.  
"Oh now this is not good!" Amy said worried.  
"This is not good at all! She cold get in a lot of trouble if we don't find her!" Trista stated.  
"Maybe her landlord knows where she went." Amara said thoughtfully. "I'll drive over there now and find out."  
"Not with out me!" Serene said stubbornly.  
"Ok! You can come!"  
"Come back as fast as you can!" Rini told Amara.  
"Ok little princess!" Amara teased.  
They left and found Lita's landlord.  
"So you want to know where she is? Well all I know is that she's at a training retreat. She can stay there as long as she wants and that they pay by the week."  
"Do you know where the retreat is?" Amara asked eagerly.  
"It's somewhere outside of town in the woods."  
"Well thank you!" said Serena shaking the landlord's hand. "We have to be going!"  
They left in a hurry and drove back to Serena's house.  
"So that's all she told you?" Michelle asked.  
"Yup!" Serena answered.  
"I know that retreat! Grandpa worked there as an optional trainer." Raye said.  
"If you can give me directions I'll drive us there!" Amara said as she grabbed her keys.  
They all hopped in her car and drove to the retreat (thanks to Raye's perfect directions). There they split up. The mysterious outers went one way, The princesses and Luna went another way, and the remaining inners went the another way.  
"Lita!" Amara called.  
"Lita" Trista called.  
"Lita" Michelle called.  
Then they saw Lita lying limp on the ground.  
"Lita!" Amara yelled. She ran and picked her up.  
"She's still alive." Michelle said as she felt Lita's pulse.  
"Take her over to that bench over there." Trista said pointing to a bench.  
Amara took her over to the bench and sat down. Lita open her eyes and looked around.  
"What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me! Just leave me alone!" Lita yelled as she tried to stand up. She fell backwards into Amara.  
"Your to weak to walk!" Michelle told her.  
"Stay here at least until we finish talking to you!" Trista said sternly.  
"Ok!" said Lita weakly.  
"Lita what happened?" asked Amara.  
"I was running and I tripped. Ok that's it!" Lita said.  
"Lita why are you leaving the Sailor Scouts?" Michelle asked.  
"Everything!" and she began to cry.  
"It's ok. Go ahead and tell us we're your friends." Amara said as she held Lita close.  
"I'm just something in the way anymore. I can't defend my friends or me anymore! Before she died my mom was my only friend. Everyone else was scared of my because of my height. After my parents died I had no one to talk to so I started living up to my reputation. After that I didn't have anymore friends 'till I met Serena. I love my friends dearly but they can only make you so happy! I want someone to love. Sure I'm guy crazy but no guy would want me I'm to much like a guy myself! My friends are all I have and now I can't even protect them! Instead I have to rely on you like I'm a normal human!" with that she stood up and threw her wand and communicator and them.  
"Here take them! Tell Luna she made a mistake and so did Neo Queen Serenity! I'm not the scout of protection I'm the scout of uselessness! I'm getting out of your way so here!" she dashed of running. Amara and the others followed. Amara caught up to Lita and ran next to her.  
"Lita we need you we're a team!" Amara yelled.  
"No you don't!" Lita yelled back. Lita punched Amara in the stomach.  
"OW!" Amara fell to the ground.  
"Amara!" Michelle called. She raced over.   
"Are you ok?" Trista asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"She's denying destiny this is not good!" Michelle said thoughtfully.  
"I know! But time will tell what her future is." Trista said.  
"We had better find the others." Amara said standing up and groaning in pain.  
Michelle helped Amara as they moved as fast as they could, looking for the others.   
"Hey guys!" Mina yelled as she saw Luna, Rini, and Serena walking over.  
"Have you guys seen Lita?" Serena asked.  
"Nope and I'm assuming you didn't either." Amy said.  
"Nope." Rini said as she pinched Serena.  
"Ouch you little BRAT!" Serena yelled as she attempted to pinch Rini back.  
"You two stop it!" Trista said. "We have a problem! Even bigger than we thought."  
"Oh Trista, guys I didn't hear you come up! Serena said. "Amara! What happened?"  
"That's our problem! This is compliments of Lita. She was lucky she caught me off guard! I might not of been able to control my reflexes and accidentally hurt her." Amara said.  
"Well she did a pretty good job on you!" Raye stated.  
"Oh I'll be ok. UHHHHN! Ok ya in a lot of pain right now!"  
"Well sit down on the bench over there an you can tell us all that happened." Mina said.  
She went and sat down on the bench and told them all about it. Meanwhile Lita kept running and she crashed into Nephlite.  
"Ow! That hurt! Watch where you're going!" Lita screamed.  
"Hey sorry Lita!" Nephlite apologized.   
"Oh Nephlite!" Lita collapsed into his arms and started to cry.  
"It's ok Lita." He said as he picked her up and stroked her hair.  
Nephlite had the softest touch and the most calming Lita had felt since her parents had died. Lita felt a sudden wave of sadness flow over her and she cried harder. Lita just kept crying but as she cried she thought: His arms feel so warm. Why do I feel like I belong here?  
Nephlite looked down on Lita realizing how much pain she had dealt with in her life and how much was coming out of her at the moment. Nephlite looked down on Lita and looked at her teared face. And as Nephlite looked down at her crying he thought: Why do hate to see her cry so much?   
And it hit them both at the same time. Nephlite wiped a tear off of Lita's face. He leaned down to kiss her then he hesitated. Lita put her arms around his neck pulled him down to her. Nephlite put his lips softly against hers and kissed her. Lita hesitated herself and then kissed him again. Lita felt more joy in this single moment then she had ever felt in her life. They stayed like that kissing and kissing. When Nephlite stopped Lita looked into is warm loving eyes and began to cry again. Nephlite just held her closer and closer. Then he lessened how tight he was holding her and Lita looked up at him. Nephlite took a gentle finger and wiped away the tears on her face. Then he set her down so she was standing and he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him and they leaned closer and closer 'till there was almost no space between them. Nephlite leaned a little closer and whispered four words to Lita.  
"I'll always love you.  
Then he again he gently pressed his lips against hers and he kissed her so tenderly that Lita almost couldn't feel it. But she felt every word that was said that single kiss and it meant more to her then anything ever would. There in the middle of the path they kissed. When they stopped Lita put her head on Nephlite's shoulder and she pulled him closer so that there was no space between them. Then she stood there a while with Nephlite holding her tight rocking her slightly. His arms felt so warm and Lita never wanted to leave them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
Lita's jerk her head up.  
"What is it Lita?"  
"I have to go! Stay here I'll be right back!" She gave him a quick kiss and ran off. Nephlite followed and hid in the bushes. Lita came to find her friends trapped by a diamond pod.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
"Somebody help us please!" Serena yelled.  
"Guys! I can't help you I need my wand!"  
"Here!" Uranus said as she through it to her on the ground.  
"Thanks! JUPITER POWER!" She screamed. "What? It didn't work!"  
"You denied destiny now it won't work!" Neptune told her.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
"Guys!" Lita yelled as she looked up at the sky. "Please let me transform let me save my friends! Please!" A tear streamed quickly down Lita's face. "Please." She whispered. "JUPITER POWER!" She screamed with all her might. "It worked ok now time to beat this slimy thing! Prepare to die! No one messes with my friends. Jupiter Sparkling Wide-pressure!" She freed her friends and they fell to the ground. Immediately she went to check on them. "Serena, Rini, Amy, Raye, Mina, Trista, Michelle, Amara! NOOOOOOOOO!" Lita looked up at the pod with death in her eyes. "You killed my friends and taken away almost all who matter to me now you will pay! JUPITER SARKLING WIDE-PRESSURE!" Lita hit the pod with all her might and killed it. Then she fell down on her knees in exhaustion. She sat there in the middle of her friends and began to cry. She had not come in time and all but one of the few she cared about were now dead. Then Lita yanked of her pendant and held it in the air.  
"This pedant holds my life and power as scout. Use it well and goodbye my friends." With that she through the pendant into the air and it broke into 8 pieces. One piece went inside each scout's heart. As it broke Lita fell backwards dead. Nephlite leaped out of the bushes and caught Lita's lifeless body. He began to cry.  
"Lita!" He managed to choke out. "No!"  
Sailor Moon and the others seeing what had happened ran over.  
"LITA!" they all shouted as they knelt down around Nephlite. Nephlite leaned his head down, caressed her hair and gently kissed her. A white light surrounded them. Then it vanished. Nephlite's body went limp next to Lita's.   
"Lita! Nephlite!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
Suddenly Lita and Nephlite's bodies started to disappear. Sailor Moon tried to grab them but her hand went right through them as if they were air. As they disappeared Sailor Moon knelt down and cried.  
"Now there's no way I can save them." Sailor Moon cried.  
"Please don't cry over me!" Sailor Moon heard someone in a sweet voice say. She looked up to see Lita floating above her in a green gown wearing the crown with five points of gold, hair flowing at her shoulders. She knelt down facing Serena and wiped a tear off her face.  
"I say again please don't cry over me! I'm ok. Your love" She said looking at all the scouts. "Has created me rebirth. But I'm afraid not into a human body but into a body that can I forever carry out my mission, as the scout of protection. I'll always be with you because I'm your guardian angel." Then she threw her arms around Sailor Moon and hugged her. Lita looked up at the sky. "I have to leave but before I leave I have some advice for all of you. First of all Uranus, remember that the mission is not as important as the people you save in the mission. Neptune, I tell you the same but also that your music is beautiful. Always remember your dream and never let your music die. Pluto, remember that you are the scout who has lived beyond the ages help take care of small lady and don't break anymore Taboos! Chibimoon, take care of yourself and get home safely. Also be nicer to your mother in the present she loves you dearly. Mars, be nicer to Sailor Moon or you will regret it when she's gone. Mercury, use your knowledge well, but go have fun more often. You don't always have to be first in academics. Venus, you cheer up everyone around you don't let your smile turn to a frown. Last but certainly not least Sailor Moon, I have nothing to say to you except study hard!" Then Nephlite appeared and took Lita's hand and brought her up next to him. "I have to go now. I say again please don't cry over me. I'm happy. Oh I almost forgot no one will remember Nephlite or me. All memory of me has been erased except from you scouts, my queen, " She said curtsying to Serena. "My princess," She said curtsying to Rini. "And my king who has just arrived." She said pointing to some trees and curtsying. Darien came running over to Serena.  
"What happened?" He asked staring with his mouth open at Lita.  
"Here." She said throwing some silver green dust over him. "Now do you know?"  
"Yes. I now understand. Thank You for saving not only my future wife and daughter but the others also. Stand up for it is I who should bow to you to you." With that he bowed down to her and so did the others. Suddenly a huge smile came over Lita's face and she hugged Darien. "Thank You my king." Then she went to the rest of the scouts and hugged them and each began to cry. "Why are you crying? I told you I'm happy and I will see you again."  
"We are crying out of happiness and sadness." Pluto told her as Lita hugged her last.  
"I do have to be going now I can't stay here any longer. Here's something to remember me by." Then something appeared out of tin air and Lita handed it to Uranus. "For all of you."  
Uranus looked at it then opened it. It was filled with pictures of all of them. Uranus smiled. "Goodbye Lita we will miss you."  
"Goodbye." Lita said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Luna and Artemis will already know what happened." with that she and Nephlite then flew up arms around each other. As they were leaving Lita let one tear fall and it formed a crystal. The crystal floated into Serena's hand. "This is my Jupiter crystal." Lita began. "Keep it safe. I pray you never have to know it's importance. Farewell!" With that they disappeared.  
"Good bye Lita." Sailor Moon whispered.  
"Well it looks like she found the love she was looking for." Uranus said.  
"I guess so." Neptune replied.   
"I hope that she and Nephlite are happy." Pluto said.   
Then all the scouts slowly walked away from that place only visiting when they need to talk to Lita.   
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
The End  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon blah blah blah.   
  



End file.
